


Love Letter to a Prince

by Sazzzandora



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Love Letters, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzzandora/pseuds/Sazzzandora
Summary: Jeongin verliebt sich in einen neuen Mitschüler. Allerdings traut er sich nicht, mit ihm zu reden. Also findet er eine andere Lösung. Aber ist ein Liebesbrief  an einen Prinzen wie Hwang Hyunjin nicht peinlich?





	Love Letter to a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!
> 
> Jetzt hab ich es auch zu Stray Kids geschafft. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass gerade die zwei Süßen hier das erste Couple sind, das ich schreibe, aber naja. Ich beschwere mich nicht.
> 
>  
> 
> Hab viel Spaß und sei nachsichtig mit Jeongin. Er ist nervös.

*

 

 

Seit geraumer Zeit hatte ich einen neuen Schüler in meiner Parallelklasse. Und ohne übertreiben zu wollen, ich war dem anderen Jungen seit seiner zweiten Woche an meiner Schule verfallen. Er war unglaublich hübsch und größer als ich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Höhenunterschied so attraktiv sein konnte. Mir einfach vorzustellen, wie er sich runter beugen müsste, um mich zu küssen, machte meine halbe Unterrichtszeit aus.

Seine Haare waren dunkelbraun, aber nicht so dunkel wie seine Augen. Egal wie dunkel diese waren, wenn er lachte, strahlten sie richtig. Und er lachte immer so ehrlich, das klang so schön. Direkt unter seinem Auge hatte er ein kleines Muttermal und er hatte schöne volle Lippen, die bei jedem Lachen strahlendweiße Zähne enthüllten. Anfangs hatte ich überlegt, ob er vielleicht ein junges Idol oder ein Ulzzang war, aber das hätte sich mit Sicherheit schneller rumgesprochen. 

Ich hatte vermutlich noch nie einen so hübschen Jungen gesehen. Aber das war gar nicht alles. Er war auch wirklich intelligent und war schnell in unseren Schulstoff eingestiegen, obwohl er scheinbar zuvor irgendwo im Ausland gelebt hatte. 

Hinzu kam, dass er sich auch ganz schnell mit allen gut verstanden hatte. >Der Neue< war schnell im inoffiziellen Ranking in Sachen Beliebtheit auf die ersten Plätze gestiegen. Felix hatte mir schon von mindestens vier erzählt, die ihn um Dates gebeten hatten, die aber alle einen Korb kassiert hatten. Dabei waren es drei wirklich hübsche Mädchen und ein ebenso attraktiver Junge gewesen. Eines der Mädchen war aus meiner Klasse und sie war auch wirklich lieb. Aber wenn kein Interesse bestand, bestand eben kein Interesse. Mehr Chancen für mich, oder?

Auch wenn ich mich manchmal noch mit meiner Zahnspange schwertat. Mein Gesicht war, wenn ich nicht lachte, sowieso schon nicht das freundlichste, aber wenn ich dann auch noch vom Kieferorthopäden kam und der die Drähte nachgezogen hatte… Dann sah ich echt gruselig aus und konnte und wollte ich nicht unbedingt durch die Spannungsschmerzen lächeln. Naja und wenn ich nicht lächelte, dann sah ich aus, „als würde ich ohne Zögern zuschlagen“, Zitat Jisung, nach meinem letzten Besuch bei Kieferorthopäden am Freitag der vergangenen Woche.

Naja hoffentlich wirkte ich einfach trotzdem so freundlich, wie ich auch war. In der Regel lächelte ich ja auch sehr viel, eben weil ich wusste, wie ich sonst wirken konnte. Ich hatte auch schon das ein oder andere Lächeln abgestaubt. Nichts großartiges, mehr zögerlich oder schüchtern, was ich von ihm eigentlich nicht gedacht hätte, aber es war wirklich süß. Vielleicht kam das einfach davon, dass wir uns nicht kannten.

Nur leider hatte ich noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Wir hatten zusammen Wahlpflichtfach Japanisch und einen Erweiterungskurs Mathe, jeden Mittwoch und Freitag. Aber auch da hatten wir noch nie geredet. Zumal wir recht viele Schülerinnen und Schüler in beiden Kursen waren. Ich saß immer weit hinten, aber hatte so wenigstens einen guten Blick auf den Jungen. 

Was mich am auch beeindruckte war, dass er in unserer Schuluniform so viel besser aussah, als die meisten. Er könnte glatt zum Adel gehören, so als wäre er ein Prinz. 

Und es gab noch etwas, das mich wirklich begeistert hatte. Felix und Minho hyung tanzten in einem Kurs nach der Schule. Die beiden hatten mir erzählt, dass der Prinz mit ihnen tanzte, aber da kannten die beiden ihn auch noch nicht wirklich. Seitdem traute ich mich zwar nicht mehr rein zum Zugucken, aber durchs Fenster hatte ich ihn schon in der Gymnastikhalle unter dem Schulgebäude tanzen sehen. Und was sollte ich sagen? Er war perfekt.

Ich wollte ihn wirklich gern kennenlernen. Ehrlich, wirklich gerne. Meine Freunde sagten mir auch dauernd, dass ich mich was trauen sollte. Felix hatte mich letztens genötigt, zu erzählen, nach wem ich dauernd Ausschau hielt. Und ja, das tat ich. Ich sah ihn einfach gern. Allerdings hatten Felix und ich aneinander vorbei geredet, doch das hatte immerhin zu keinem Missverständnis geführt. Nur traute ich mich nicht mehr, ihn nochmal nach dem Namen zu fragen.

Jedenfalls hatte ich mit Felix nur drum herum geredet, weil ich seinen Namen nicht kannte. Aber das konnte ich ja nicht sagen. Das war mega peinlich, weil… wer verliebte sich in jemanden, ohne dessen Namen zu kennen? Minho hyung könnte ich das schon dreimal nicht fragen, der würde mich vielleicht auslachen oder zumindest verarschen und das brauchte ich jetzt wirklich nicht.

Es war auch nicht so, dass ich es nicht versucht hatte, den Namen vom Prinzen zu erfahren. Ich hörte schlichtweg im Unterricht mit ihm nicht zu, weil er mich einfach ablenkte. Und wenn er sich meldete, wurde er nie mit Namen drangenommen. Es war wirklich peinlich, wenn ich so drüber nachdachte. Dass ich noch nie wirklich über seinen Namen nachgedacht hatte, oh Gott.

Aber ich wollte ihn jetzt endlich kennenlernen. Ich wollte wissen, wie er hieß. Ich wollte wissen, was er nach der Schule tat, was für Hobbys er hatte, was er mochte, was er nicht mochte.

 

Also begann ich im Unterricht zu schreiben, statt weiter zu starren. Es brauchte zum Endprodukt auch nur vier Anläufe:

 

>Hey! :) Du bist mir schon länger aufgefallen, aber ich traue mich nicht, dich persönlich anzusprechen. Aber jetzt will ich dich gerne kennenlernen! Besonders, weil ich dich letztens mit Minho hyung hab tanzen sehen und dabei sahst du so perfekt aus. Und dass du so viel Spaß und Leidenschaft da rein steckst, macht dich noch sympathischer. Du bist auch so schlau und so hübsch, dass ich immer denke, du bist ein Prinz. Ich mag besonders dein süßes Lächeln und den Klang von deinem Lachen. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du dich meldest – Innie: 0-XXX-XX0<

 

„Yang Jeongin!“ 

Eine zierliche Hand riss mir den Brief unter dem Stift weg. Es war, als würde mir das Herz stehen bleiben. Jetzt war es soweit, mein Leben war zu Ende. Nahezu angsterfüllt sah ich meiner Lehrerin in die Augen. Sie sah mich böse und enttäuscht an, ehe sie den Brief überflog. Oh Gott. Ich konnte nicht einmal reagieren.

Jetzt war ich dran.

Wenn sie den Brief vorlesen würde, könnte ich mich direkt aufhängen gehen. Niemand schrieb mehr Briefe, es war ja doch total peinlich. Ich hätte besser keinen geschrieben. Liebesbriefe waren noch viel schlimmer als nur peinlich. Warum hatte ich nicht nachgedacht? Die ganze Klasse würde mich auslachen und ich würde die Schule wechseln müssen und dem Prinzen nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. 

Sie lachte kaum merklich auf und sah noch auf meine Blätter, als sie die Lippen öffnete. Ich wartete so gespannt drauf, dass sie vorlas, dass ich kaum merkte, dass ich nicht mehr atmete. Kaum merklich schüttelte ich den Kopf und formte mit den Lippen die Bitte, nichts laut zu lesen.

Mit hochgezogenen Brauen sah sie mich streng an.

„Nachsitzen nach Schulschluss“, sie sah auf mein Aufgabenheft, in dem noch immer gähnende Leere herrschte, „Bis du die Aufgaben aus dem Unterricht nachgearbeitet hast. Nächstes Mal bitte ich um deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Du hast nicht einmal Notizen, wie willst du die Klassenarbeit schaffen?“

Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und ich konnte gar nicht ausdrücken, wie schwer er war. Ich hatte schon so viele Horrorgeschichten von anderen Lehrern gehört, dass sie einen vor der Klasse bloßstellten, wenn ihnen etwas nicht in den Kram passte. Aber Frau Choi war ja doch mit Abstand die humanste Lehrerin. 

Ich kam mir vor, als sei ich einen Marathon gelaufen, als ich den Kopf einen Moment in den Nacken fallen ließ und seufzte. Dann sah ich wieder nach vorn. Der Prinz, der immer an der Wand und entsprechend auch an diese gelehnt saß, sah mir genau in die Augen. 

Er wirkte etwas überrascht, als mein Blick seinen traf, denn seine Augen weiteten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann lächelte er, wenn auch etwas mitleidig. Zögerlich erwiderte ich sein Lächeln, ehe ich mich zwang, an die Tafel zu sehen und dem Unterricht tatsächlich zu folgen.

Das funktionierte auch relativ gut und tatsächlich konnte ich mich einmal melden. Auch wenn meine Lehrerin etwas raushängen ließ, dass sie für heute böse mit mir war. Ich traute mich allerdings nicht mehr, zum Prinzen zu sehen. Nach dem Unterricht bekam ich auch nicht mit, wie er und die meisten anderen schon gegangen waren. 

„Jeongin, komm bitte noch einmal her.“

Ich sah Frau Choi an und nickte knapp, ehe ich mich zu ihrem Pult begab. Sie hielt mir ein paar Blätter hin. Das waren meine Briefe, die sie mir zurück gab. Ich schluckte trocken, als ich sie annahm. Meine Lehrerin begann warm zu lächeln.

„Du bist oft von ihm abgelenkt, das merkt man.“

Man merkte es? War ich wirklich so auffällig? 

Erst öffnete ich den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann schloss ich ihn wieder und nickte nur knapp.

„Er wird sich bestimmt freuen. Das ist wirklich mutig von dir“, sagte sie. 

Ich merkte, wie meine Wangen heiß wurden. Als Kind war ich schon immer schnell rot geworden. Und genau das ärgerte mich immer, dass man mir sofort ansah, wenn etwas peinlich oder unangenehm war. Beschämt sah ich zu Boden und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. In meinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, den ich nur mühevoll runterschlucken konnte. Ich merkte, wie sich mein Kopf zuzog und meine Augen etwas zu brennen begannen.

„Ist doch peinlich“, murmelte ich mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Nein. Das ist nicht peinlich, Jeongin. Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Hab keine Angst, er ist wirklich ein lieber Junge. Wir sehen uns später.“

„Ja… Bis später.“

Mit den Briefen in der Hand lief ich raus auf den Gang. Meine Finger bebten, als ich die Briefe durchsah. Schnellen Schrittes lief ich auf die Toilette und schloss mich dort angekommen in einer Kabine ein. 

Was war peinlicher als ein Liebesbrief? Genau. Sich auf dem Klo einschließen, um zu weinen. Ich warf meinen Rucksack auf den Boden und setzte mich auf die geschlossene Toilette. Meine Sicht wurde ganz verschwommen und ich spürte die erste Träne meine Wange herunterlaufen. 

Ich zog die Beine an und sah die Briefe durch. Die drei Fehlschläge zerriss ich nacheinander. Die finale Version sah ich an, las sie durch. Daraufhin ließ ich den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und wischte über meine Augen. Die Aufregung machte mein Weinen noch schlimmer und langsam bekam ich Angst, dass mich jemand hören könnte. Allerdings war niemand hier drin, weshalb zumindest diese Panik abflachte.

Wieso war ich so peinlich?! War es überhaupt wirklich peinlich? Aber wer schrieb auch noch Liebesbriefe, was dachte ich mir bitte? Nie im Leben würde er das gut finden. 

Vor Nervosität wurde mir schlecht und ich wusste nicht genau, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Ich versuchte, mich zu beruhigen und begann möglichst langsam und tief zu atmen. Aus meinem Rucksack kramte ich meine Flasche Wasser hervor und trank ein paar Schlucke. Meine leichten Kopfschmerzen versuchte ich zu ignorieren. Ich konnte jetzt nicht verheult zur Mittagspause und dann zum Unterricht zurück und nachsitzen. Nicht so. 

Den Brief faltete ich zusammen, wobei ich es versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er etwas nass geworden war. Allerdings nicht schlimm, da ich mich zum Glück für einen recht guten Kuli entschieden hatte. Ich verstaute den Brief daraufhin in meiner Hosentasche und nahm meinen Rucksack wieder auf meine Schultern. Dann verließ ich die Kabine und ging zum Waschbecken.

„Hey- oh…“

Gerade, als ich mein Gesicht wusch, und es mit Papierhandtüchern trocknete, öffnete sich die Tür. Und als könnte es nicht peinlicher werden, stand der Prinz direkt vor mir und blinzelte mich an. Die Überraschung wich der Besorgnis. Er neigte den Kopf etwas und sah mich an. Am liebsten wäre ich sofort wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen. Mein Tag konnte wirklich nicht schlimmer werden, oder?

„Hey, Jeongin?“, fragte er mich, „Geht es dir nicht gut?“

Nahezu entgeistert sah ich ihn an. Ich schluckte trocken und schüttelte knapp den Kopf. Wozu auch lügen. Zittrig atmete ich durch, woraufhin ich am Größeren vorbei lief. 

„Warte, Jeongin, ich-“

Die Badezimmertür fiel hinter mir ins Schloss. Es wunderte mich im Nachhinein ein wenig, dass er sich meinen Namen gemerkt hatte. Immerhin hatten wir ja noch nie geredet, ich hatte immer nur heimlich beobachtet. Naja, heimlich war es ja scheinbar nicht gewesen. 

Ich war auffällig, hatte Frau Choi gesagt? Wenn das stimmte, dann hatte der Prinz es vielleicht auch schon gemerkt. Was ich zwar nicht hoffte, aber vielleicht entsprach es ja der Wahrheit. 

Dann eben alles oder nichts.

Auf dem Absatz machte ich kehrt und lief fast in den Größeren rein, als er das Bad nun auch wieder verließ. 

„Uhm… entschuldige bitte. Hier, der ist für dich“, brabbelte ich nervös und drückte ihm den Brief in die Hand. 

Ich lief sofort um ihn herum, um wieder zu gehen. Er blinzelte mich perplex an und begann sofort den Brief zu öffnen. Oh Gott, ich musste hier weg. Mit gesenktem Blick und hochrotem Kopf machte ich mich daraufhin sofort im Schnellschritt aus dem Staub. 

„Uh- hey! Jeongin-…“, hörte ich den Prinzen nur noch leise machen.

Okay. Mission erledigt. 

Aber jetzt brauchte ich erst einmal Back-up. Ansonsten würde ich vermutlich vor Aufregung ausflippen. Dafür lief ich weiter im Schnellschritt in die Cafeteria und suchte meine Freunde auf. An einem Tisch in der Nähe der Theke saßen Jisung und Minho hyung. Felix stand noch für etwas zu essen an. Mit einem kurzen Blick hinter mich stellte ich sicher, dass der Prinz mir nicht gefolgt war. 

Ich lief an den Tisch und wurde sofort aufmerksam angesehen. Zumindest von Minho, denn Jisung war damit beschäftigt, dem Älteren seinen Löffel wieder abzunehmen. 

„Hey Kleiner.“

„Leute, ich hab was gemacht“, eröffnete ich mein Problem sofort. 

„Spuck’s aus, Honey, ich find es sowieso raus“, kommentierte Minho bloß und klaute Jisung noch eine Pommes vom Teller.

Der Blonde gab sich daraufhin geschlagen und reichte ihm noch eine zweite und noch eine und noch eine. Dafür bekam er einen Kuss auf die Wange, woraufhin Minho mich nun abwartend ansah. 

„Eklig“, kommentierte ich und setzte mich ihnen gegenüber.

„Du bist eklig. Was willst du, mach’s nicht- scheiße, wie siehst du denn aus? Hat dich jemand zum Heulen gebracht? Soll ich-“, ich unterbrach den Ältesten.

„Nein, alles gut. Also nein, nichts ist gut. Ich hab einen Liebesbrief geschrieben und hatte eben einen kurzen Nervenzusammenbruch, aber-“

Minho zog eine Braue hoch.

„Bitte was hast du? Bist du deshalb so verheult? Du siehst furchtbar aus.“

„Moment… Felix! Hyung!“, ich winkte den Australier zu uns an den Tisch. 

Er winkte, lächelte breit und setzte sich neben mich. Sein Tablett stellte er vor sich ab.

„Hey, hey. Was gibt’s?“, neugierig musterte er mich, was in Sorge umschlug, „Hast du geweint? Hat dir jemand was getan?“

„Ich hab was gemacht. Uhm… Also ich hab im Unterricht Anschiss gekriegt und muss nachsitzen, weil ich was geschrieben hab. Einen Brief. Und den hab ich jetzt jemandem gegeben und mir ist gerade total schlecht, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich denken soll.“

Alle drei sahen mich gespannt an.

„Wem denn? Was steht drin?“, fragte Minho nun als erster.

Ich druckste etwas herum. Unter dem Tisch trat Jisung mich.

„Hey!“

„Los!“

„Naja- ich hab dem neuen Jungen geschrieben, dass ich- dass- dass ich ihn halt süß finde und dass… dass ich- ich hab ihm meine Nummer gegeben, weil ich ihn kennenlernen will und ich finde, dass er so süß lächelt und aussieht wie ein Prinz und ich hab mit Innie unterschrieben, weil ich irgendwie nicht direkt wollte, dass er’s checkt oder so-“

„Scheiße ich heule, das hast du wirklich geschrieben?“, unterbrach er mich und sah mich aus seinen großen runden Augen an.

Er lehnte sich vor. Minho neben ihm dagegen lehnte sich zurück und blieb ausnahmsweise mal still. 

„Mach dich nicht lustig“, maulte ich den Blonden an, „Ich dachte mir explodiert das Herz, als ich damit erwischt wurde! Das ist voll bescheuert, wenn sie das vorgelesen hätte, wäre ich ausgewandert. Und zur Krönung hat er den Brief sofort aufgemacht, am liebsten hätte ich direkt wieder geweint.“

Auf einmal schlug Minho auf den Tisch und beugte sich ebenfalls vor.

„Ich glaube, mir explodiert auch gleich das Herz, das ist so süß! Alter, du bist der Hammer! Und du unterschreibst auch noch mit Innie?! Du bist so zum Kotzen süß!“, rief Minho aus und ich betete, dass nicht unbedingt alle ihn hörten.

Ich sah Felix flehend an, doch der Ältere legte bloß den Kopf schief. Dann machte es wohl plötzlich Klick und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. Aufgeregt schlug er auf den Tisch.

„Ein Brief ist ein letter oder?! Jetzt im Ernst?! Ein love letter oder was?!“

Nun nickte ich, ebenso wie Jisung, der den Gleichaltrigen in seinem Vokabular bestärkte. Was sonst?

„Natürlich. Also- ja. Dem von dem ich dir erzählt hab. Der mit dem Muttermal unter dem Auge, der so hübsch ist. Er tanzt mit euch.“

„Krass! Hey, Changbin hyung! Changbinnie! Komm mal!“

Plötzlich winkte Felix jemandem zu, der sich als sein Freund (?) entpuppte, der sich im selben Moment zu uns setzen wollte. Vermutlich kam er gerade erst aus seinem Kurs. Oder woher man sonst auch immer kam. Fragend sah er in die Runde, nachdem er gegrüßt hatte.

„Ja bitte? Was schreit ihr so rum?“

„Jeongin hat Jinnie einen Liebesbrief geschrieben.“

„Hm? Jinnie? Hwang Hyunjin?“, hakte der Ältere nach und begann zu grinsen, „Ach geh. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so viel Mumm hast, Jeonginie. Dass du dich traust, Hyunjin einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben, du bist ja richtig krass.“

„Heißt er so?“, fragte ich und strahlte Changbin an.

Dafür bekam ich prompt drei Hände auf den Kopf geschlagen und heulte auf.

„Aua!“

„Ist die Frage ernst gemeint?!“, fauchte Minho und trat mich unter dem Tisch zusätzlich, „Hörst du nicht zu?! Ihr geht schon seit ein paar Wochen in den gleichen Kurs und kennt euch nicht?!“

„Es tut mir leid! Er ist doch noch neu und ich hab immer nur mittwochs und freitags mit ihm für eine Stunde Unterricht und ich denk immer viel zu viel nach, statt zuzuhören.“

Meine Freunde seufzten unisono. 

„Alter Jeongin, du bist zwar ziemlich dumm, wie es scheint, aber du hast echt Eier. Also- ohne Scheiß, von uns allen bist du echt der Mutigste. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ich war, dass Alkohol im Spiel war, als ich Jisung zum ersten Mal geküsst hab. Sonst hätte ich auch geweint und das wäre peinlich geworden, für alle beteiligten.“

„Was?!“, jammerte ich empört, „Ich bin abgehauen, hyung! Ich hatte mega Schiss, ich hab ihn quasi einmal umrundet und war weg! Ich bin total peinlich! Ich hab nur gesagt, ich hätte was für ihn, dann bin ich abgehauen! Was macht er den Brief auch einfach direkt auf, wenn ich dabei bin?“

Jisung schüttelte den Kopf. Abwehrend hob er die Hände.

„Minho hat Recht, du bist wirklich total mutig, Jeonginie. Das hätte ich mich niemals getraut und ich trau mich einiges.“

„Nah~“, machte Minho und sah seinen Freund von der Seite an.

„Ja doch“, entgegnete Jisung ebenso leise, „Egal, jedenfalls bin ich ultra stolz auf dich, das ist echt Wahnsinn. Und du musst jetzt nachsitzen, weil du das im Unterricht geschrieben hast und erwischt wurdest?“

Ich nickte. 

„Apropos. Da muss ich gleich nach Englisch hin. Wir sehen uns morgen.“

„Ja, bis dann“, Felix winkte mir.

Die anderen verabschiedeten sich auch. Damit ließ ich noch die letzten zwei Stunden über mich ergehen. Das Nachsitzen verlief auch ruhig, Frau Choi sprach mich nicht nochmal an. Ich sagte ihr auch nichts davon, dass ich Hyunjin den Zettel wirklich gegeben hatte. Als ich mit meinen Aufgaben fertig war, durfte ich auch ausnahmsweise gehen.

Zuhause beschäftigte ich mich mit meinem älteren Bruder, der aus der Uni kam und mir erst Essen machte, ehe er mit mir Videospiele spielte. Ich hatte ihm von Hyunjin erzählt und berichtete dann auch von meinem Brief. Außer zu lächeln und mir Glück zu wünschen tat er nicht viel, da er merkte, wie nervös ich noch immer war. Er wollte mich einfach ablenken und das klappte erstaunlich gut. Gut genug, dass ich auch recht schnell am Abend schlafen konnte.

 

 

Unbekannte Nummer / 22:45Uhr

>Hey :) eigentlich wollte ich dir erst morgen früh schreiben, aber ich bin zu neugierig ^^‘‘ sorry dass es so spät geworden ist, ich war noch tanzen… Geht’s dir inzwischen wieder besser? Minho hyung meinte, du hättest dich übergeben…? – Jinnie<

 

 

Entgeistert sah ich mein Smartphone am frühen Morgen an. Das war doch ein Witz. Als ob. ALS OB! Und was erzählte Minho für einen Blödsinn? Ich begutachtete sofort das Profilbild auf dem mich Hyunjin zuckersüß anlächelte. In seinem Schoß saß ein kleiner Hund. Am liebsten hätte ich wieder geweint. Oder geschrien. Oder beides. Schreiweinen zog immer bei Babys, wieso nicht auch bei mir?

Inzwischen saß ich in der Bahn zur Schule und überlegte, was ich tippen könnte. Einerseits wollte ich mich erst höflich bedanken, andererseits wollte ich sofort alles über ihn wissen. Allerdings gab es auch einen großen Teil in mir, der gar nichts mehr wollte, weil er so nervös war. Ich war immer noch drauf und dran, die Schule zu wechseln. Felix’ Erzählungen von Australien klangen immer sehr ansprechend. Und so schlecht war ich in Englisch jetzt auch nicht.

Aber ich musste heute durchhalten. Was mir an der nächsten Haltestelle allerdings schwer gemacht wurde. 

Es war Hyunjins Haltestelle. Und wie es der Zufall so wollte, stieg er genau in mein Abteil ein. Zwar durch die Tür weiter weg von mir, aber er sah mich. Nicht nur das, nein, er kam auch auf mich zu. Gebannt sah ich auf den Boden, sah erst auf, als er vor mir stehenblieb. Zuckersüß lächelte er einen anderen Schüler an, der sich eigentlich an diesem Stehplatz vor mir hatte festhalten wollen.

„Guten Morgen“, lächelte er mich an. 

Obwohl mein Herz erneut zu platzen drohte, lächelte ich zurück. 

„Morgen.“

War das jetzt ein gutes Zeichen?

„Geht’s dir besser?“

Stumm nickte ich. Bis zur nächsten Haltestelle blieb er noch stehen, aber als die Dame neben mir aufstand, setzte er sich sofort hin. 

Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass das passierte. Erst recht konnte ich es nicht ernst nehmen. Das war doch ein Witz. Als ob er wirklich gerade neben mir in der Bahn saß und mit mir sprach. Der hübscheste Junge der Schule, neben mir in der Bahn. 

„Gut. Sorry, falls ich dich gestern geweckt haben sollte“, hörte ich ihn sagen. 

Durch die Reflexion an der Scheibe gegenüber sah er mich an, ehe ich den Kopf zu ihm drehte und flüchtig lächelte.

„H-Hast du nicht, alles gut.“

Seine noch leicht besorgten Züge wurden ganz weich und er grinste mich schon fast liebevoll an. 

„Ich hab erst der falschen Nummer geschrieben, weil die Zahl verlaufen war. Aber dann hab ich mich bei Felix ausgeheult und er hat mir dann deine Nummer geschickt.“

Wehleidig verzog ich das Gesicht und ließ mich nach hinten fallen. 

„Oh mein Gott, ist das peinlich“, murmelte ich.

Hyunjin neben mir kicherte. 

„Blödsinn. Ist nicht schlimm. Hey, ist der Platz neben dir in Mathe-E eigentlich immer frei?“

Ich sah zu ihm auf. Zustimmend nickte ich. Daraufhin lächelte Hyunjin breit und biss auf seine Unterlippe. Er nahm seine Tasche auf seinen Schoß und öffnete sie. 

„Als du gestern… Nachsitzen hattest, wollte ich dich eigentlich fragen, ob du meine- ob… ob du meine Notizen haben möchtest, aber du warst so schnell weg“, murmelte er.

Dabei sah er auf seine Hände, die am Saum seiner Tasche zupften. Er saugte an seiner Unterlippe und entweder hatte ich einen Knick in der Optik oder er hatte wirklich einen roten Schimmer auf den Wangen. Nun sah er auf und lächelte mich wieder breit an. Als ich erneut nur nickte, kicherte er. 

„Ich geb sie dir nach dem Unterricht.“

„Danke-“

„Wenn-“

„Ja?“, hakte ich sofort ein.

„Wenn du… mit mir… wenn du mit mir zu Mittag isst? Wäre das okay? Oder bist du schon verabredet-“

„N-Nein… Nein, wir- ja. Okay.“

Daraufhin nickte Hyunjin und seufzte leise. Er grinste zufrieden, sah frontal aus der gegenüberliegenden Scheibe, als wir an der nächsten Station hielten.

„Okay, gut.“

 

.

.

.

 

Mit Schrecken sah ich den zusammengefalteten Brief an, der an meinem Spint hing. Meine Finger zitterten, als ich ihn abnahm und öffnete. Ich hatte echt Schiss, dass ich einen Drohbrief oder sonst was bekommen hatte. Also meine Klasse hatte zu meiner Überraschung nie ein Problem damit gehabt, dass ich schwul war, im Gegenteil, sie nahmen mich konsequent in Schutz, falls tatsächlich etwas vorfiel. 

Aber seit ich nun die letzten paar Wochen regelmäßig zusammen mit Hyunjin in die Schule kam, hatte ich den ein oder anderen bösen Blick schon abbekommen. Schließlich war er so beliebt und regelrecht begehrt. Und auch wenn wir uns bisher bloß angefreundet hatten, ich war immer noch verliebt und das war nach meinem Brief ja auch für Hyunjin kein wirkliches Geheimnis.

Dass Hyunjin auch schnell angefangen hatte, an mir zu hängen, könnte dem ein oder anderen Mädchen oder Jungen hier auch missfallen. Es gab mit Sicherheit den oder die ein oder andere Eifersüchtigen.

Ich begann zu lesen. Es war zu meinem Glück kein Hassbrief, keine Drohung. Dennoch beschleunigte sich mein Herzschlag mit jeder fein säuberlich geschriebenen Silbe. Die Schrift kannte ich inzwischen auch ganz gut.

 

>Innie, wenn ich ein Prinz bin, bist du mindestens (m)ein König <3 Ich finde dein Lächeln auch total süß und deine Zahnspange macht es fast noch süßer! Als du mir deinen Brief gegeben hast, hätte ich am liebsten vor Freude geschrien, weil mir schon vorher aufgefallen ist, dass ich dir aufgefallen bin (und das hat mir auch gefallen). Ich werde deinen Brief für immer behalten, versprochen. Das war wirklich lieb von dir und ich bewundere, wie mutig du bist! <3 Überhaupt auf die Idee zu kommen, einen Brief zu schreiben – du bist wirklich toll. Hast du Lust auf ein ganz offizielles Date? – Jinnie<

 

Ich gab einen unschönen erschrockenen Laut von mir, als ich umgedreht und locker gegen meinen Spint gestoßen wurde. Zwei Hände fuhren meine Taille entlang und der Rest dazu blieb ganz nah vor mir stehen, sodass ich aufschauen musste. Genau in dem Moment, als ich aufsah und registrierte, wer das war, nutzte Hyunjin den Moment aus, um seine Lippen auf meine zu drücken. 

Es dauerte nicht lang, also hatte ich auch nicht so viel Möglichkeit, mich zu blamieren. Ich hatte bis dato noch niemanden geküsst, entsprechend hatte ich quasi null Erfahrung. Ich konnte bloß dazu sagen, dass es zwar überraschend gekommen war, aber ich meinen ersten Kuss dennoch passabel fand. Auch wenn erste Küsse in der Regel nie gelangen, wie Minho erzählt hatte, meinen fand ich wirklich gut. 

Hyunjins Lippen waren so weich, wie sie aussahen und wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte meiner Meinung nach alles perfekt gemacht, nur hatte ich keine Chance gehabt, irgendwie etwas erwidern zu können. Nicht, dass ich wirklich gekonnt hätte, aber ich hätte es gewollt. Und man konnte ja üben…

Jedenfalls lehnte er nun seine Stirn für einen kleinen Moment an meine, ehe er sich löste und mich ansah. 

„Also hast du Lust oder nicht?“, flüsterte er gegen meine Lippen.

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und ich hatte Angst, es auszuspucken, wenn ich jetzt etwas sagte. Also streckte ich mich ihm entgegen und küsste ihn diesmal von mir aus. Als er den Kuss erwiderte, fiel mir ein, dass ich auch einfach hätte nicken können. Aber das hier war mir dann doch tausendmal lieber. Auch wenn mein Gesicht wahrscheinlich dunkelrot anlief. 

Er machte beinahe Anstalten, den Kuss zu beenden, als ich etwas unbeholfen über seine volle Unterlippe leckte. Ja wo das herkam, wusste ich auch nicht so ganz. Alles kribbelte und seine Hände, die noch immer mit festem Griff auf meiner Taille lagen, fühlten sich durch den Stoff meiner Schuluniform ganz heiß an. Ebenso sein Atem, der gegen meine Haut schlug. Hyunjins Zunge strich nun ebenfalls über meine Unterlippe, knapp zwischen meinen Lippen hindurch, traf aber nur auf meine Zahnspange. 

Wir lösten uns voneinander und ich erwiderte Hyunjins breites Lächeln schüchtern. Mein ganzer Körper war total heiß und vermutlich war mein Hals bis über meine Ohren zu meinen Wangen hin rot. Eine von Hyunjins Händen strich nun über meine Wange, ehe er einen halben Schritt zurücktrat. 

„Okay, wow, ein ‚Ja‘ hätte auch gereicht, aber ich will mich nicht beschweren“, kicherte er. 

Auch seine Wangen waren gerötet, aber er schien sich zusammenzureißen. Sonst hätte er sicher nicht mit so fester Stimme gesprochen. 

„Hyung~“, jammerte ich bloß und ließ den Kopf nach vorn auf seine Schulter fallen. 

Ich hörte ihn leise lachen und fühlte daraufhin seine Finger in meinen Haaren. Er kraulte meinen Nacken, ehe ich wieder aufsah. Wehleidig blickte ich ihm in die Augen.

„Jetzt beschwer dich nicht über deinen Mut.“

„Ich beschwer mich nicht über meinen Mut, sondern weil ich noch nie geküsst hab.“

„Oh… Oh! Oh mein Gott. Es- nein, es tut mir nicht leid- okay. Egal, das war trotzdem schön“, kicherte er, „Treffen wir uns um sechs in der Bahn? Schaffst du das? Die um zehn vor bei dir?“

Ich seufzte. Einen Moment wich ich seinem Blick aus, ehe ich zurück in seine dunklen Augen sah. Sie wirkten noch dunkler als sonst. 

„Ja, ist okay“, ich fummelte am Saum seines Oberteils herum, „Uh- hey, ich freu mich, ja?“

Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Damit schien er aber nicht befriedigt, da er mir gleich darauf noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Gleich darauf folgte noch einer.

„Hyung…“, murmelte ich gegen seine warmen Lippen und versuchte ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

Hyunjin küsste mich noch einmal flüchtig. Ich griff an seine Schultern und schob ihn sanft von mir, als er mir einen dritten Kuss gab. Bis dahin machte ich noch irgendwie mit, aber plötzlich merkte ich wieder, wie nervös ich eigentlich war.

„Hyung“, tadelte ich ihn nun klarer, als er sich noch ein weiteres Mal vorstreckte, „Wir hatte noch kein richtiges Date, oh mein Gott, wer hat dich erzogen?!“

Er küsste mich dauernd, dabei konnte ich das noch gar nicht! Und wieso beschwerte ich mich bitte?! Es gefiel mir, aber es war so schnell und ich war total überfordert und wollte gleichzeitig mehr und alles.

Ertappt sah er mir in die Augen und senkte schnell den Blick zu Boden. Beschämt grinste er und diesmal lief er wirklich rot an. Also wirklich schlimm rot. Und er stotterte, als er versuchte, sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Sorry- Sorry, Innie, ich- ich freu mich einfach u-und-und du bist so süß, wenn du so guckst. Ich wollte dich- ich wollte dir nicht irgendwie Angst einjagen oder so-“

Dafür küsste ich ihn noch einmal und diesmal gab er den seltsam erschrockenen Laut von sich. 

„Geh zum Unterricht, wir sehen uns später.“

„Ja, okay. Ich freu mich.“

Ich lächelte so glücklich wie er und nickte.

„Ich mich auch, Jinnie.“

 

 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> So eine ähnliche Nummer mit einem Brief (ohne die Komplimente) hat 1/3 meiner besten Freundinnen gerissen. Seit März/April ist mein Bro© mit dem Typ zusammen. Sie hat echt Eier, ich habe wirklich tierisch Respekt vor ihr.
> 
> Zitat meines Bros: 
> 
> „Hey, du bist mir schon seit längerem in den Vorlesungen aufgefallen, aber ich habe mich nie getraut, dich anzusprechen. Allerdings würde ich dich gerne kennenlernen, deswegen würde ich mich freuen, wenn du dich bei mir melden würdest :)“
> 
> IST DAS NICHT ZUM SCHREIEN SÜSS UND MUTIG?!
> 
>  
> 
> Über Lob und Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen!
> 
> Ich hoffe, Du hattest Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe, ich konnte „beweisen“, dass (Liebes-)Briefe noch nicht allzu out sind.
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t spread hate guys. Spread LOVE.
> 
>  
> 
> Sazandora <3


End file.
